How to deploy commodities for sale in different shelves in a supermarket so as to provide convenience for customer purchase and arouse the desire of customers to purchase is quite important for both merchants and customers. Various technologies have been used to support commodity shelf management in the existing hypermarkets. For example, a staff for commodity shelf management usually records customer traffic situation in a supermarket through field observation (or monitoring cameras) and places popular commodities, promotion commodities, and important commodities at sites with greater customer traffic (for example near a cash register) or shelves in a promotion area, so as to achieve greater sales benefits. Conventional methods recommend placing associated commodities together and displaying commodities with greater benefits at areas with larger customer traffic. However, because of limitations on variety sectors in sale spaces of a supermarket, retailers generally display commodities by sector. In general, different kinds of commodities cannot be placed together. Moreover, different customer groups feel interested in different commodities, thus placing all the associated commodities together does not take into account the differences in customer groups.